


5 times Tony was told no, and the 1 time he said no

by Magnusismyrock



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promp fill http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28045696#t28045696</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Tony was told no, and the 1 time he said no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willgrahamchops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamchops/gifts).



(I hope this is okay, I've never actually written a 5+1 before)  
1:  
"Tony!" Pepper yelled as she exited the elevator.  
"Over here", he replied, not looking up from his tablet.

"I just got a complaint from that journalist. She said that you were trying to pet her hair while she was interviewing you. You really need to explain this."  
"Oh. Uh, she was--" Tony paused to think. "--The red head right? Claire?"  
"No, Tony. The one with blue streaks and the rose tattoo on her ankle. Her name was Janette."  
"Oh, her. Yeah, I was drunk for that interview, and I'm pretty sure I was actually trying to get to her face to pull her into a kiss, but she was just so far away. And I my motor skills were--" he coughs. "Impaired."  
"Well, you can't pull anything like that this time. You have another interview with her tomorrow. Don't go drunk, and try to keep your hands to yourself."  
"Okay," he grumbled and looked back to his tablet.

~

"Hello, Mr. Stark. I'm Janette as you may remember, and I just need a few words on your announcement of your latest project," she began, looking warily at Tony.  
"Hey, Jan. I can call you Jan, right? Ask away," Tony said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
She looked unimpressed. "You said in your last interview that your next project wasn't coming out for a few months, but then a week later you announced that it would only be 2 to 3 weeks. Why the change in plans?"  
"Oh, well. Two days after our last interview I was sitting in my workshop, and I made a major breakthrough on the technology, that I had previously thought to be much harder than it was. Simple, really. I'd explain it, but--" he taps his head. "Trade secret. So, that sped up the time frame quite a bit. Of course, I hadn't planned it that way, but I guess things happen," he said.  
"Can you shed some light on what made you come to this realization?" she asked.  
"Well.", he paused, thinking, "Actually I was thinking about our interview last time. Something I had said, some offhand comment that wasn't even published in the original magazine. I'm pretty sure it was something about your face. The angles, or something like that. It just made me realize that the reason everything didn't want to fit correctly was that I needed to adjust the angle of the beam in it, to make it all fit correctly, while maintaining the correct reaction within the device," he said, looking at her face, but being sure not to reach forward at all. Nope. Off limits.  
"Well, that's very flattering. Now, you've yet to tell the press exactly what the product is, or it's function, or... anything, actually. Is that to be announced later in a formal press conference?" she asked.  
"Press conference," he said. "But I can tell you, I am proud to have my name on it." Tony winked. She forced a smile.  
"I have all I need, Mr. Stark. Thank you for your time."

2:

"Hello there, beautiful. I'm Tony Stark and I want to take you to bed. Any special requests?" He was in a bar -- no, more of a cocktail lounge -- trying to hook up with the girl in front of him. She had a tiny waist, full lips, beautiful black hair, and was just what he was looking for that night.  
She laughed at his forwardness. "Hello, Tony. I know who you are. And I would be honored to come to bed with you tonight, but first I think you need to buy me another drink.", she replied, twirling her hair in her hand.  
"Sure thing. Martini okay with you?", he liked when the ones with black hair tasted like martinis. He usually had a flavor to go with a hair color.  
She shrugged. "Alright."

~

On the elevator ride up to his penthouse, they exchanged names, and then made out.  
Tony was just getting into it and he started to kiss down her neck. He started to suck lightly where her neck met her shoulder, when she stopped him.  
"No marks. I can't go home with marks. You can do whatever you like, just no marks," she said breathless.  
He may not have left a mark, but she was definitely going to remember that night for a while.

3:

It was hot. Tony was dying in this heat. It was the middle of the summer in -- wherever he was. Some kind of desert area, and he was in a suit. He couldn't take the heat much longer. But wait, what was that? A water fountain on a wall. He approached it but before he got to take a drink, someone stopped him. Some guy in a suit.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the fountains are reserved for the women and children only. We're conserving water, I'm sure you know."  
He could pull rank, but he was too tired, so he patiently sat on a small rock outside the door to the meeting room. He should have thought to bring his own water, but he was rushing. If only Pepper had reminded him that the conference was in a goddamn desert. He waited for his meeting silently for the rest of the twenty minutes, sweating through his dress shirt.

4:

Pepper walked in while Tony was getting dressed.  
"Tony, you have another lawsuit. Apparently, you took some girl to bed. First name Vanessa? Well, it was the day before her 18th birthday. You really need to stop sleeping around." She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Before you say it, I know you have needs, but maybe you could get a stable or at least steady relationship with someone? Is it too much to ask? If not to stop the lawsuits, for me?"  
"How was I supposed to know she wasn't 18 yet?" He frowned, pulling his tie too tight. "I'll look around for someone, but no promises. At the best I can promise to ask their age from now on." Tony sighed. He really did need something steady. The lawsuits, paternity suits -- it was killing him, and his company was going to start suffering if he didn't get his act together.  
He did at least try to ask for ages before he took girls home. They just lied a lot. Maybe he really should go look for someone to see. 

5:

Loki is sitting one of his living rooms, looking smug.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks, grabbing the bracelets for his suit. "There are better places to conquer than my couch."  
Loki smirks, twisting his hair around his finger. Reminds him of someone. Huh. "A 'reward' for good behavior," says Loki. "I get out of the jail cell, and away from the Asgardians, only to be put on Midgard. At least I got my pick of which of you to spend my sentence with. If I had been stuck with your beloved 'Cap' I might have seriously had to cause some mischief," he said, looking around at his surrounding, as if only just noticing them.  
"And of course nobody consulted me."  
"Naturally," says Loki.  
"I don't want you here," Tony says, meeting Loki's eyes.  
"Maybe. Maybe, I want to be here," Loki says. "Maybe you'll come to... enjoy my company."  
"Yeah, well. Why don't you spend some time trying to escape your punishment? Hell, I'll help," he says, backing up, because Loki had gotten up stepped towards him.  
"I think you misunderstood me, Mortal. I want to be here." He's backing Tony against a wall and invading his personal space.  
"I don't want you here," Tony repeats. "Go home, and go cry to daddy if it's so bad in Asgard," he snaps. He's starting to sweat and it's really getting gross. Loki almost backs, and he closes in on himself.  
"Not everyone has a 'daddy' as you put it, to go weep to."  
"Sorry," Tony mumbles. "I guess that was sort of a low blow. I'll just -- I'll just leave you to yourself." Tony doesn't know a lot about Loki, but he does know about the daddy issues. More importantly, he knows he doesn't want to piss Loki off.  
Jarvis will tell him if Loki does anything, but that does little to ease his nerves as he backs out of the room.

+1:

It's been almost a half year since Loki first showed up in his living room. Since then they had learned to live with each other through a policy of avoidance, then silence, and eventually acceptance, neither side pushing or pulling too much. They had their occasional fights, usually ending with the Avengers showing up and having to bring down Loki themselves, but they were fine for the most part. They're especially fine tonight.  
It's one of those nights, fun as hell, something Tony will almost definitely regret someday. One of those 'I'm recording for posterity' kind of nights. Nights when the sexual frustration proved too much.  
Tony usually takes the lead, but occasionally Loki gets aggressive. It was definitely one of those nights. Loki backs Tony against a counter in the kitchen and kisses him with no seemingly no lead-up. In actuality, there was a lead-up of several nights, with small nudges in the hallways, offhand comments, and sidelong glances when Tony wasn't looking, but Tony didn't pick up on that. Maybe he willfully ignored it.  
They make it up to Tony's bedroom in record time. The scene escalates quickly, from making out in the doorway, to naked on the bed, to Loki's fingers in Tony's ass, Tony groaning obscenities into the pillow. When he gets a glance of Loki's face, he freezes: there's that mischievous smile. He's up to no good.  
Loki's fingers brush against his ribs, and he sees it coming a split second before it happens.  
"Fucking. Fucker -- Fuck. Ah. Haha -- oh god," Tony pants, squirming under Loki's ministrations "Fuck. Ow -- ha. Ah. Ah. Oh. Loki. Stop!" Tony pants between shaky breaths and laughter. "Bad Loki! No! No tickling me in bed!" Loki's hands finally grant him reprieve instead working at his own buttons. "Not -- not in the middle of sex. Okay? Is that too much to ask?"  
"Fine," Loki says tersely. "I'm getting you later. When you least expect it."  
"Like the sound of that," Tony hums. Loki's fingers touch him again, this time with no intention to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then sent it to my beta-reader. She somehow found a way to tie it together better and even added in the small mention of how Loki might have been Vanessa. I had even began with Vanessa being blonde, but changed it because it fit well.


End file.
